Tasks
Tasks are a gameplay element in Cattails, which was added in the v1.3 update. Tasks are small quests that the player can complete. Each colony has its own task board, however, the Custom Colony's task board must be placed using the Build Menu. The player can only use the task board from their colony. A task can be performed by interacting with the board, then choosing to read and accept the current task. One new task will be available each day. The player has a deadline until midnight of the same day to complete each task. By completing tasks, the player can earn various items along with Task Tokens, which can be exchanged in the Task Board Shop for items, currency, experience, active skills, or coat colors. Task Board Shop Task List *Catch 3 Amphibians **“If you're headed near any wetlands or ponds today, would you mind grabbing me 3 Frogs or Toads? It's for science. Thanks!” **Reward: (Item) and 1 Task Token. *Catch 5 Amphibians **“I hate to be a bother, but I do miss the taste of Frogs and Toads. Find me 5 of either and I will make sure to pay you!” **Reward: (Item) and 2 Task Tokens. *Catch 7 Amphibians **“Want to Buy: 7 Frogs or Toads. Mix-and-match. Cash on delivery.” **Reward: (Item) and 3 Task Tokens. *Catch 2 Birds **“Our colony members have been craving Bird recently. Bring 2 Crows or Doves back to this task board.” **Reward: (Item) and 1 Task Token. *Catch 3 Birds **“Wanted: 3 Crows or Doves. Payment on delivery.” **Reward: (Item) and 2 Task Tokens. *Catch 4 Birds **“They may be hard to catch, but they're delicious! Hunt down 4 Crows or Doves today, then return them to this task board.” **Reward: (Item) and 3 Task Tokens. *Catch 2 Fish **“I think I want some Fish for lunch, but I don't want to get my paws wet. If you catch me 2 Fish I'll give you something in exchange.” **Reward: (Item) and 1 Task Token. *Catch 3 Fish **“There's nothing tastier than a juicy Fish! Somebody wanna hunt down 3 Fish for me? My rumbling stomach thanks you.” **Reward: (Item) and 2 Task Tokens. *Catch 3 Mice **“The colony is in need of expert hunters! Go out and hunt 3 Mice of any kind today, then bring them back to this task board.” **Reward: (Item) and 2 Task Tokens. *Catch 5 Mice **“It's the perfect day for hunting Mice! Bring 5 of any kind back to this task board and be rewarded.” **Reward: (Item) and 3 Task Tokens. *Catch 2 Rabbits **“I want 2 Rabbits for lunch, but they're way too fast for an old cat like me. Can you hunt them for me? Any type of rabbit is fine.” **Reward: (Item) and 2 Task Tokens. *Catch 3 Rabbits **“Ever tried Rabbit? It's super tasty! If you catch 3 Rabbits of any variety, I might even share a bite.” **Reward: (Item) and 3 Task Tokens. *Catch 2 Squirrels **“Dude, you gotta help me out!! I'm fresh out of Squirrels and I'm freaking out! Just grab me 2 Squirrels, any type, ok??” **Reward: (Item) and 1 Task Token. *Catch 4 Squirrels **“Want to buy: 4 Squirrels. Not particular about the fur color. Payment details to follow.” **Reward: (Item) and 2 Task Tokens. *Catch 6 Squirrels **“Fellow Squirrel enthusiasts of the world! I am in dire need of 6 Squirrels. I don't care what type.” **Reward: (Item) and 3 Task Tokens. *Catch 6 Prey **“Are you an expert hunter? Great, because the colony is low on prey! Successfully catch 6 prey of any sort today. You can keep what you catch!” **Reward: (Item) and 1 Task Token. *Catch 10 Prey **“Feeling extra sneaky today? We need someone to catch 10 prey of any sort. Feel free to keep what you catch!” **Reward: (Item) and 2 Task Tokens. *Catch 14 Prey **“Do you like hunting? Do you like rewards? Good! If you can catch 14 prey of any sort today, you'll be rewarded. Plus, you can keep the prey!” **Reward: (Item) and 3 Task Tokens. *Catch 3 Bugs **“Don't tell anyone, but I've got a HUGE bug collection in my den! And I want to expand it. Get 3 Bugs for me and I'll pay you.” **Reward: (Item) and 1 Task Token. *Catch 6 Bugs **“Some cats may get squeamish around Bugs, but I love them! Can you do me a favor and bring me 6 Bugs?” **Reward: (Item) and 2 Task Tokens. *Catch 9 Bugs **“Hey, sugar! Do you like Bugs? I adore those little critters! And I'm in need of 9 more. I'll reward you!!” **Reward: (Item) and 3 Task Tokens. *Collect 2 Berries **“Craving 2 Berries today. Any type. Will anyone go out and pick some for me so that I can stay at home and take a nap?” **Reward: (Item) and 1 Task Token. *Collect 4 Berries **“Got the munchies that only 4 Berries could satisfy! I'm not picky on the variety. In need of an energetic young cat to pick a few for me.” **Reward: (Item) and 2 Task Tokens. *Collect 2 Catnip **“Looking for some fresh Catnip! 2 should do.” **Reward: (Item) and 3 Task Tokens. *Collect 3 Healing Herbs **“Supplies are running low, and I could use 3 more Healing Herbs. That's Goldenseal and Marigold to those who aren't in-the-know.” **Reward: (Item) and 1 Task Token. *Collect 5 Healing Herbs **“Got any spare Marigold or Goldenseal? I'm paying handsomely for it! I just need about 5 more of either.” **Reward: (Item) and 2 Task Tokens. *Collect 7 Healing Herbs **“I've got a medical experiment to conduct, but I need herbs! Grab 7 Healing Herbs for me and I'll be thankful. Goldenseal or Marigold.” **Reward: (Item) and 3 Task Tokens. *Collect 8 Herbs **“Our herb supplies are running low. Collect 8 plants of any type today. You can even keep what you find!” **Reward: (Item) and 1 Task Token. *Collect 12 Herbs **“There's not enough herbs to go around the colony! We need someone to pick 12 plants of any kind. Feel free to keep what you collect!” **Reward: (Item) and 2 Task Tokens. *Collect 16 Herbs **“Got a green paw? Pick 16 plants today and your colony will be grateful. Whatever you collect is yours for keeps!” **Reward: (Item) and 3 Task Tokens. *Collect 6 Gemstones **“Got a new art project that requires lots of sparkly stuff. Looking for someone to fetch me 6 gemstones from the mines. Any variety.” **Reward: (Item) and 2 Task Tokens. *Collect 9 Gemstones **“Nothing shines quite like a Gemstone! And I'm in desperate need of 9 of them. Topaz, Emerald, Sapphire, Ruby, Diamond... I'm really not picky!” **Reward: (Item) and 3 Task Tokens. *Collect 2 Sea Shells **“I'm looking for a new way to decorate my den. Can you grab a couple of Sea Shells from the beach for me? 2 should do. I would be so grateful!” **Reward: (Item) and 2 Task Tokens. *Collect 3 Sea Shells **“Could you bring me 3 Sea Shells? I'm always running out! Thanks!” **Reward: (Item) and 3 Task Tokens. *Collect 1 Turtle Shell **“I saw a Turtle Shell the other day and I can't get it out of my mind. Anybody have one to spare?” **Reward: (Item) and 3 Task Tokens. *Descend 10 Mine Levels **“Seeking adventure? We need someone to explore the caves today! Descend 10 levels in any mine to receive your reward.” **Reward: (Item) and 1 Task Token. *Descend 15 Mine Levels **“Penchant for exploration? Why not try your claw at digging? Descend 15 levels in any mine to receive your reward.” **Reward: (Item) and 2 Task Tokens. *Descend 20 Mine Levels **“I'd do this myself, but I'm afraid of bats! Descend 20 levels in any mine and you'll be rewarded.” **Reward: (Item) and 3 Task Tokens. *Give 2 Gifts to Foreign Colonies **“We are seeking to foster better relations with the other colonies. Deliver 2 gifts of any kind to the other colonies today.” **Reward: (Item) and 1 Task Token. *Give 4 Gifts to Foreign Colonies **“In need of an ambassador to deliver 4 gifts of any kind to the other colonies today.” **Reward: (Item) and 2 Task Tokens. *Give 6 Gifts to Foreign Colonies **“We need to work on our diplomatic relations. If you give 6 gifts of any kind to the other colonies today, you will be rewarded.” **Reward: (Item) and 3 Task Tokens. *Visit 1 Foreign Colony Capital **“We need to gather intel on what the other colonies are up to today. If you scout out one foreign colony's town, I'll have a reward for you.” **Reward: (Item) and 2 Task Tokens. *Visit 2 Foreign Colony Capitals **“Fancy yourself a spy extraordinaire? Then bring me info on the other colonies! Scout out two foreign colonies' towns today and I'll pay you handsomely.” **Reward: (Item) and 3 Task Tokens. *Visit 15 Map tiles **“Scouts wanted! Explore the lands around the colony, then report back. Visit 15 different map regions to complete this task.” **Reward: (Item) and 1 Task Token. *Visit 22 Map tiles **“Explorers needed! Navigate the lands nearby, then report back. Visit 22 different map regions to complete this task.” **Reward: (Item) and 2 Task Tokens. *Visit 30 Map tiles **“Looking for brave adventurers to scout out the lands near our colony! Visit 30 different map regions, then report back with your findings.” **Reward: (Item) and 3 Task Tokens. *Win 1 Daily Battle **“The borders need reinforcing! Win any 1 Daily Battle. For the glory of the colony!” **Reward: (Item) and 2 Task Tokens. Trivia *Because all tasks are anonymous, the sender of each task is unknown. *The task board has a unique text box, with the appearance of a note on a bulletin board. Category:Colonies Category:Custom Colony Category:Gameplay Elements Category:The Forest Colony Category:The Mountain Domain Category:The Mystic Colony